


(Not) Something Stupid

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kagami says it’s something stupid, but after mulling over it deeply Kuroko thinks otherwise.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basuke.**  
>  **Warning:** _shounen ai, typo, oOC, etc..._

****(Not) Something Stupid** **

* * *

"I like you."

Kuroko almost dropped his mystery novel when his best friend -at least that's what Kuroko considered Kagami to be- suddenly blabbed.

Well, he might have heard that wrong. "Pardon?" Maybe Kagami wasn't talking about Kuroko. 'Suki da' didn't specifically refer to Kuroko after all.

Kagami though, refused to elaborate further and chose to look the other way. "Never mind," he muttered quietly.

Kuroko felt rather annoyed. "Kagami-kun..." he could already feel his bad mood rising because Kagami was being cryptic and vague. Why didn't he just repeat what he said and explained what he meant so Kuroko could understand?

"It's nothing, really. Just something stupid." Kagami's face reddened slightly. For some reason he sounded rather awkward.

“Something stupid...” Kuroko stared at Kagami almost ridiculously. “A ‘like’ feeling is something stupid?”

Kagami sputtered at that. “So you heard just fine!” His face was so red such that it almost put his hair color to shame. It was indeed very amusing and adorable, but Kuroko did feel bad for causing him to look so... embarrassed and mad.

“I thought I misheard you,” Kuroko confessed truthfully, but now that he knew it was not a mistake, he didn’t know what to do. “Are you... serious about that?” he couldn’t help asking because he still had no clue how to respond to it properly.

Kagami was a friend.

A best friend.

Kuroko’s precious light.

_“I like you.”_

Did Kuroko feel the same way? Of course he would be lying if he didn’t like Kagami because there was no way he would make him his light if he disliked him, but... was that ‘like’ the same as Kagami’s _like_?

“You think I’d kid about something like that?” Now it was Kagami’s turn to look at Kuroko absurdly.

“No.” That was the truth. Kagami wasn’t the type to joke about feelings. But still, Kuroko didn’t understand it. “Why me?” he asked, because Kagami could do better than him. Many girls looked at Kagami with adoration even though the red head didn’t notice. He was dense after all. If he did, he probably would choose them instead of Kuroko, right?

“I don’t know,” Kagami didn’t face Kuroko anymore at this point, but at the blue-blue sky above them. They were at the rooftop after all. “Probably because you are my sky where I can jump and fly freely whenever I’m playing basketball.”

...

...

“Kagami-kun... for some reason you are being incredibly poetic, so unlike you at all.” Kuroko couldn’t help commenting tonelessly and Kagami’s face turned even redder at this point.

“Shaddup,” the red head muttered quietly, sounding annoyed. “I just thought that I wanted to say that to you. I don’t want to regret not doing what I can do just because I’m afraid of the consequence,” he continued with neutral expression now, looking serene.

Though, Kuroko suspected that on the inside, Kagami’s heart must have been beating really fast, because Kuroko was like that at this moment. It was the first time he had received such confession. Alright, there was Momoi who declared her love almost every time he saw her, but this was different.

This was _Kagami_ and it was done in such _private_ way, as if it was almost a taboo to be heard by anyone else. Maybe at a certain aspect, it was, since Kagami and Kuroko were both males... and males weren’t supposed to fall for each other _like that_. But what could they do if it was how they felt?

 _Burying it deeply and never let the other knows how we feel?_ —Kuroko shook his head inwardly at that because he didn’t feel that it was the correct answer.

“I don’t really care whether you feel the same way or not. Just... know that someone wants you to be happy always,” Kagami closed his eyes for a moment before he made a gesture to get up and leave.

Kuroko didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but when he realized it, he had grabbed the hem of Kagami’s _gakuran_ sleeve. Kagami paused and looked down at Kuroko with question in his intense crimson orbs.

“Kagami-kun, I...” Kuroko looked upward at Kagami. He wasn't sure what kind of face he had made, but Kagami widened his eyes slightly before his expression softened and he ruffled Kuroko’s soft blue hair with his big, warm hand.

“Don’t rush it. I’m willing to wait until you think this through. And if you still feel that it’s impossible to feel the same, I’ll respect your decision and we can continue to just being friends.”

Kagami was smiling. It was a gentle smile that he rarely showed to anyone at all and Kuroko’s heart fluttered at the elated feeling for being able to generate such expression from Kagami’s usually gruff look. Kuroko instantly knew that he was loved and cherished so dearly by his light and he was very grateful for that.

“Kagami-kun... thank you for liking me,” Kuroko felt his own smile blooming, mirroring Kagami’s and he pulled Kagami’s sleeve down a bit harder to make the taller red head bow slightly only to plant a small peck on Kagami’s cheek.

Kagami’s face turned interestingly rosy at that unexpected gesture. “Ku-Kuroko?!” and he screeched unceremoniously, boisterously, just like the usual awkward Kagami that Kuroko loved to tease.

Kuroko couldn’t resist being mischievous. It seemed that he did like Kagami the same way and now he would answer Kagami’s feeling confidently.

“Kagami-kun, you know...” and Kuroko whispered near Kagami’s ear secretly, unable to contain his grin of happiness and amusement at the way Kagami’s face turned like a boiled lobster at his blatant words.

_“I love you too.”_

It wasn’t something stupid after all.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing in the middle of my tournament? *dead* It’s just a little drable to relieve some stress after being whipped by the table tennis training until I felt like I was going to die of exhaustion. How on earth I ended up being elected as the province representation to go fight in a national table tennis tournament anyway? I don’t know anymore. I feel like I’m about to faint, so excuse me if there are so many mistakes in here. I’m unable to check it anymore. I’m too tired to do so... bye.


End file.
